Justice League: Sinister
by The Lord of War
Summary: The Justice League universe is in for a rude awakening when the Sinister Six is mysteriously teleported to their universe. But how will the members of the Sinister Six react when they realize there in a world where no one knows who they are.


**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own DC or Marvel.

**Authors note:** This takes place during the episode Starcrossed of season 2 of Justice League.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Shocking Arrival**

"….Ugh…..Ugh" Herman started to groan as his senses returned to him. Awakening up on his back, staring up at a metal ceiling, Herman blinked his eyes rapidly.

'What happened?' He asked as the dizziness in his head disorientated him. He felt like he had been spun around so many times that he had been torn apart.

The last thing he remembered was fighting Spiderman with the rest of his teammates in the Sinister Six. Then, blacking out courtesy of a kick to the back of his head.

Slowly, standing up he found that he was still wearing his brown and gold costume he even had his mask on. The only thing missing were his silver Vibro-Shock gauntlets.

Looking around he found he was in some kind of strange metal hallway that, was decorated with hawk-like symbols. He expected to wake up in a jail cell. After being knocked out, not whatever the hell this place was.

"Where the hell am I?" Said the brown haired super criminal as he looked around for an exit.

Shocker, then jumped as he heard a voice behind him."Intruder!"

Herman turned his head, expecting to see either police officers, Shield agent, or worse of all the Avengers running up to him ready to take him to prison. His eyes widened considerably when he saw they were definitely none of the above.

For one thing, none of them wear strange armor that showed off their muscular physique, nor did they carry around strange medieval weapons like swords, spears and axes. And, they most assuredly did not have a pair of angel-like wings growing out of their backs.

_"Is this another one of Beck's illusions?_"Herman thought as the bird-like men and women approached him, weapons drawn.

_"Wait! Beck's been missing for the past few months... So that means, this is real!"_

"Intruder on level ten! Requesting backup!" Said one of the bird men as he pressed his red and gold helmet. He tightly gripped a spear in hand" Alright, human! How did you sneak aboard our ship? What is your mission?"

Herman was too stunned to respond or even acknowledge the bird man's questions. After a few seconds of silence, the first bird man turn towards his group and nodes at them. They then begin walking towards him.

"Hey wait! I think there's been some kind of huge misunderstanding here!"Herman yelled waving his hands in front. As if that would magically get the bird-like group of people to stop.

"Wait a minute!" One of the bird people suddenly said getting the rest of the group to stop.

Herman let out a breath of air in relief, thinking this whole mess has been cleared up only for that thought to be crushed a few moments later.

"His wearing a costume! His one of this worlds heroes, we've been warned about. His here to free the prisoners! Fire!"

"WAIT, WHAT? NO!" Shouted Herman, as the birdlike people raised their weapons. He frantically waved his hands in front of him, hoping it would get them to stop.

Although where the hand waving failed to stop them the concentrated blast of vibrating air at intense frequencies that came out of his hand's sure did the trick. The blast sent the entire group flying towards the metal wall denting it as they struck its metal surface.

"What the hell!?" Asked the surprised super villain." I'm not wearing my gauntlets, I shouldn't have been able to do that."

Anyone who read his file, or personally fought against him, knows his an equipment- style villain. Which meant he had no superpowers, and instead relied on special equipment to perform his daily nefarious acts.

"What in the world is going on here?" It was a legitimate question a few hours ago he was fighting Spiderman and now he was in some kind of twisted episode of the twilight zone. And, with no idea on how he got there.

_"It's like I unknowingly step into some kind of twisted Narnia."_Shocker thought looking at his hands._" That or an episode of Doctor Who."_

His train of thoughts was broken by the rapidly approaching sound of feet hitting the metal the surface of the floor.

"Looks like I better figure things out later. Unless I want to be caught up in another cockfight?" And with that he took off running in the opposite direction of the approaching group.

* * *

( **Thanangarian ship- Prisoners cells**)

The ship's prison cells was currently only housing six unique individuals who were being held in individual cells. They were being monitored constantly by four heavily armed guards. They were also being watched by multiple cameras inside and outside their cells. If one of them even tried to make a move to escape the entire ship would instantly know and respond most likely with force.

These six prisoners were none other than the Justice League, the world's mightiest heroes. Every single last one of them had saved the world multiple times from certain destruction. Yet despite their impressive track record of always coming up on top, none of them could prevent the feeling of hopelessness and rage from overpowering them.

Superman, the indestructible Man of Steel was locked inside a cell that bathed him with the reddish light of a red sun, which drained his powers and made him weaker than the average man. The Man of Tomorrow could barely tug at his restraints without becoming wearied, so escaping was next to impossible for the last Son of Krypton.

The Martian manhunt, J'onn J'onzz, the last surviving Martian, was being held to the floor by four energy cuffs, one for each of his limbs, which prevented him from shape- shifting, becoming tangible, or using his telepathy. For added assurance the room also periodically sprayed a dose of fire over the top of the Martians body further weakening him physically and psychologically.

The Flash, the fastest man alive, was being held in his cell under an intense gravity field that made it impossible for him to even stand up, let alone vibrate his molecules through any of the walls or even the floor. Things were not looking well for the Scarlet Speedster.

Wonder Woman, the powerhouse Amazon Princess, had her own unbreakable lasso used against her, tying her to a pillar from which she could not break free. Despite her best efforts to do so. To make matters worse, whenever the guards show her struggling to break free, they would spray the inside of her cell with knockout gas. Despite all her powers and fighting prowess. The champion of the gods was utterly bested.

Batman, the Dark Knight, was being held cuffed in a cell like a common criminal, due to his lack of superpowers. Despite the simplicity of his restraints. He was by no means being underestimated. Out of all the cells _his_ had the most cameras. The caped Crusader couldn't even scratch his nose without his captors knowing about it. And without his utility belt. The world's greatest detective could not find a means to escape.

Green Lantern, one of the many members of an intergalactic Green Lantern Corps. Whose members wield the most powerful weapon in the universe. A weapon that could construct powerful emerald constructs whose limits are determined by the ring-bearers willpower. Whatever the wear imagines the ring will create as long as the rings battery doesn't run out. However the rings are just that weapons and a Green Lantern without his ring is just another man. Which is why John Stewart wasn't even cuffed in his cell. Due to the fact that without his ring it was virtually impossible for him to escape. He possessed no set of skills, or a great intellect, thus he was deemed the least likely of the six to escape and was left unrestrained in his cell.

Never before had he felt so powerless. Never before had their hope of victory been so low. And it was all thanks to one person.

Shayera Hol, or as she's known to the world Hawkgirl, fellow member of the Justice League. She had betrayed them all, revealing their secrets to the Thanangarians, allowing them to successfully launch and complete their invasion of earth. Making prisoners out of the six of them in the process. They've been prisoners in the same cells for days now without any outside contact. The only form of human interaction they were permitted was with each other or the guards outside their cells.

"Hera help us," Wonder Woman muttered to herself, her head low in a mixture of shame and hopelessness. Never before had she been so completely defeated, nor betrayed by a close friend. Her strength could not help her break the bonds of her lasso, nor her skill could help her untie herself. So praying for help couldn't make things worse.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the ships alarms went off.

The Amazon warriors head shot up in surprise, along with her comrades. The four Thanangarian guards outside their cells immediately began yelling back and forth to each other over the sound of the alarms going off. She managed to catch the words 'intruder' along with 'free' over the sound of the alarms.

Batman, wasn't being held in place like the others being only cuffed, so he walked over to the energy field covering his cell and attempted to see what was happening, Green Lantern followed his example a moment later.

"Think that's a good or bad alarm for us?" Green Lantern asked the Dark Knight who was in the cell next to him.

"At this point, any alarm for them is good for us." Batman responded, focusing his eyes on the guards lips.

"Really? What if the ship's going down?"

"Does it _feel_ like the ship's going down?" Batman replied, still focusing on the guards lips as they communicate with each other.

"Good point. So what do you think this alarm's about?"

"They found someone sneaking aboard this ship. They believe his here to free us." Batman responded, after he finished gathering as much information as he could.

"Really? How can you be so sure?" Green Lantern asked doubtful. Although his teammate was the world's greatest detective, there was just no way he could have figure that out so quickly.

"I read it off their lips."

"You can read lip?" Green Lantern asked, surprised. Before shaking his head and asking an actual relevant question." Who is it? Anyone we know?

" Not sure," responded the Caped Crusader. "There say it's a man wearing a brown and gold costume.

"Booster Gold with a new costume change?"

"Maybe? We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

(**With Shocker**)

"I swear, whatever you think I did... I didn't do it!" Herman shouted as he took cover behind a metal pillar as the bird-like warriors shot energy blasts at him. For the last ten minutes. He's been dodging, fighting and running away from dozens of these bird people. Who where hell-bent on killing him.

Despite the fact he never did anything wrong to them. Hell he didn't even knew what they were. Maybe he had been accidentally killed in that last fight and God sent him to some kind of fucked up militaristic heaven. That would certainly explain the armor wearing angels.

Once the shooting stopped Shocker immediately came out from behind the pillar and shot out several quick blast of vibrating air, that struck one bird men in the chest sending him flying backwards into two other bird men. Another blast struck a bird woman in the face, breaking her nose. He then immediately jumped back behind the pillar as the remaining bird people renew their barrage of energy blasts.

_"Damn it, there's no end to this guys!"_ No matter how many he took down others immediately took their place._" I can't keep this up forever. There's got be a way out of this bird nests!"_

And then, he saw it a large metal door at the end of the hall with a red symbol on top.

He wasn't exactly sure what the symbol represented, but right now he didn't have much of a choice. He had to try something.

* * *

(**With the Justice League- Inside their cells**)

"His close." Batman said looking at the door.

"Who is?" Green Lantern asked. John could tell from Batman's tone that he was in rather high spirits.

"Whoever here to free us." Batman replied," his close, his probably in the same level as use right now."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Can't you feel the floor vibrating?" Batman asked looking at the floor.

* * *

(**With Shocker**)

"Come on, come on!" Shocker shouted as he raced towards the door. He managed to knock out enough of the bird people to make a break for the door. He was halfway through when suddenly a group of six bird men landed in front of the door. Two of them had advanced alien looking guns, while the rest had swords and axes.

"Oh, **come **on! What the fuck well it take, for you big bird wannabes, to leave me, alone?" Herman shouted angrily stopping. Seriously, it wasn't like he had came here on purpose. After being knocked out by Spiderman he expected to wake up in jail. Not where ever the hell this was. But even so the locals didn't have to be such dick's about it. Seriously he tried to resolve things peacefully. And what did that get him? A mess load of murderous aggression and about a thousand rounds of energy blasts.

"You die now human," said one of the bird men with a thin mustache.

"Find! You know what!?" Herman shouted at the bird men, as they took aim at him.

" FUCK IT!"

He broke.

He had no method to cope with all this.

The only thing he knew for sure was that behind that door. There was something there these wing pricks, didn't want him anywhere near.

And that was good enough for him.

He pulled his arms back and focused all his anger and frustration into one attack. Hoping that it will make it more powerful than his previous blasts or enough to blow these feathered freaks to kingdom come. When the two gun-wielding bird men fired their first shots. He pushed his arms forward. But instead of vibrating air, a blast of white energy shot out from his hands. It flew straight at the group, absorbing the few shots of energy that the gun men's managed to shoot off.

The Thanangarian warriors fortunately for them had quick reflexes and instantly got out of the way. The door behind them. Unfortunately wasn't so lucky.

"Wow"

* * *

(**With the Justice League- Inside their cells**)

"You know NOT to burst your bubble, but how do we know this guy's here for us? He could be-"

And right on cue the door, along with most of the wall at the front of the corridor blew up in a loud explosion, sending the prison door at the front of the corridor flying backwards at high speeds, trailing smoke and flames as it smashed into the wall at the other end of the hallway.

"Never mind!" Green Lantern said as he watched the display of destruction.

Fire and debris weren't the only things that went flying. The four guards who had been watching over them, also took to the air. Although unwillingly. The four men had unfortunately been standing too close to the door. And when the door had been blown open... They went with it.

Which was a very good thing, not only because it took out four energy combatants. But also because one of the guards, had been blown straight towards Green Lantern's cell control pad on the wall next to the energy shield. Turning it off, as his back hit the panel.

"I haven't even met the man yet and am already impressed," Green Lantern said as he walked outside of his cell.

"You can ask for his autograph later," Batman said," right now, get me out of here!"

"Hold your horses," John replied walking towards Batman's cell stopping in front of the control panel.

Pressing several buttons he deactivated the energy shield.

" Good! Now hurry and free J'onn, then Diana," the dark Knight said, walking out of his cell." While I release Superman and Flash."

Green Lantern nodded as Batman ran toward Superman cell. Before making his way towards J'onn's cell. He picked up one of the Hawkmen's axis. While he, may not have his ring or the fighting prowess of his non-superpowered teammate. An ex-Marine, with an ax was no joke.

"OH COME ON!"

John, along with everyone else still conscious inside. Turned to look at the front of the hall. To see a man wearing a brown and gold costume standing in front of where the front door used to be.

"Who is that guy?" Was basically the question on everyone's mind.

* * *

(**With Shocker**)

"OH COME ON!"

Yelled Shocker in frustration. What he thought was an exit. Turned out to be same kind of prison. With occupants and everything. And they weren't your average prisoners either. If their wardrobe was any indication.

Shocker just stood there frozen in place, as a man dressed like a bat ran towards a cell, holding a man wearing red underwear on the outside. With an S on his chest. And another man dressed in green with a lantern on his chest, running towards some green alien. Who looked like he came, straight out of Warlords of Mars.

_"What the hell is going on here?"_ Honest to God things just seemed to get weirder and weirder. Herman looked at one of the cells to see a man dressed in a red full body suit, laying on the ground of his cell, with a expression of pain on his face.

Shocker took a few steps forward, "all right, whose-

The words he was about to say next died instantaneously, as Herman's eyes laid upon one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was a tall, slender, beautiful woman with visible muscles and a tall figure. She had long dark flowing hair that reached her middle back, baby blue eyes, she wore a gold tiara with a red star on the forehead, she had red lips, a tight red half shirt covered her big D cup sized breasts. The shirt had, ornamental gold on the front in the form of a "W" made by two lines, one above the other. A golden belt held her tight dark blue mini pants, with white stars, that covered her around backside leaving her thighs exposed. Red boots with a white outline going down to the front and back covered her legs up to just below her knees.

The fact that she was tied to a poll by a golden lasso, made her look even more sexy. In a erotic kind of way.

There were two thoughts going to Herman's head. The first one was obviously 'Wow, I hope you're single," the second was much more of a prayer, "Please don't, be a superhero."

"Will don't just stand there man!" Yelled the man in green. Bringing Shocker back to reality.

Herman turned to look at him. He was a dark colored person with short black hair shaved on the sides with a strong, muscular built, black colored eyes. His clothing looked like a full body suit of green, black and white. The top of his suit was green emerald colored in V form going from the back all the way to the front covering his neck, shoulders, and upper half of his upper body in green, while the rest was black with the exception of his boots and gauntlets that were also green. On his chest was a green Lantern like patch in a white circle.

"Don't misunderstand! We're grateful for the rescue," said the green man as he open the green aliens cell." But we ain't out of the woods just yet. So lend a hand and free Wonder Woman."

_"Rescue?"_ These people thought he was here to rescue them. Don't these people know who he is? Scratch that half of New Yorker city doesn't know who he is. Most of the times they mistook him for Electro.

_"Wonder Woman?"_ Herman turned to the woman tied to a poll."_ He must mean her." _

Considering she was the only woman here not counting the several unconscious female bird women laying on the floor. It was most definitely her.

But should he really be helping these people? He knew absolutely nothing about them. They could be superheroes for all he knew and turn him over to the police once his done helping them.

Herman weighed his options: either help them out and possibly be turned over to the police later. Or try his luck at escape, with what seemed to be an endless horde of ax wielding bird people out to kill him.

It took him only a second to decide," Hey, how do I open her cell?"

"Press the red square on the display screen?" Responded the green wearing man as he helped the green alien to his feet.

Herman nodded his head and move towards what looked like to be a control pad and on its display screen. There were several different shapes, in different colors with alien symbols on them. He immediately found the red square and pressed it.

The energy field blocking the cell immediately vanished.

Herman took a few steps inside the cell, the beautiful woman's eyes following him with a combination of joy and gratitude. Herman raised an eyebrow, when he saw the pillar, which appeared to come out of the floor was still standing. Glancing around, he saw yet another panel on the right side of her cell. He walked over to the panel and began pressing buttons.

And soon enough.

The pillar recited into the floor, loosening the rope from the woman's body and allowing her to stand up, grabbing the rope and rolling it up before fastening it to the waste of her very revealing outfit.

Herman had to restrain himself from whistling.

_" Whoa..baby where you been all my life?"_ Thought Herman, his eyes glued onto her breasts. Completely oblivious as the woman walked towards him.

"You have my thanks for rescuing me friend," she said with a smile, and as she extended her hand.

"Eh?...OH RIGHT!...You welcome." He immediately took his eyes off her chest and looked her in eye as he shook her hand.

_"Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all."_ Herman thought as they shook hands.

"INCOMING!"

Well so much for that thought.

The woman named Wonder Woman instantly let go of his hand, and rushed out into the hallway so fast, it would've made Speed Demon jealous.

"Damn it! Just when it was getting good," Herman grumbled as he walked out of the cell into the hallway.

To say things were hectic outside was an understatement. Dozens of those bird people arrived with swords and axes and were fighting with their escaped prisoners.

"J'onn look out behind you!" Yelled the man dressed in green now holding a sword.

The green alien looked behind him to see a Hawkman about to cleave, him in two with an axe. Yet the alien made no effort to dodge, the attack or avoided it. Instead, stood still as the axe and the Hawkman passed through him, as if he were never there to begin with. Once the Hawkman had passed through him. He punched the Hawkman straight in the back of the head, knocking him into the floor unconscious.

"Wow."

Herman got a good look at him and saw very in-human looking features, like green-bluish skin with no body hair. His eyes were orange and he didn't have any eyebrows, but his eyes were surrounded by what looked like to be black mascara, his face was stretched at the top of the head and his chin was long. He was dressed in a purple cape and purple underpants, two long red ribbons covered his chest, stretching to button like ornaments on his cape which were a golden color. Below his abs was a red belt with a yellow belt buckle. He didn't wear any pants, but his feet were in a pair of purple boots that matched his cape.

"Nice one J'onn but watch this!" Came a shout

Herman looked towards the left of the green alien named J'onn to see three spear wielding Hawkman surrounding a man wearing a red full body suit with a hood that covers the top of his head with white see-through material for eyes and two lightning like ornaments on the sides were his ears should be. The suit was apparently very flexible. It was blood red with a diagram of a lightning going through a white circle with a yellow outline. A lightning pattern where on his arm just below the elbow. He wore what seemed to be a lightning style belt around his lower abdomen and golden boots.

His costume kind of remind him of Speed Demons.

The three spear wielding Hawkman moved as one as they closed in on their target. But before they could even attempt to thrust their spears into their targets chest. The man all of a sudden disappeared in a flash and suddenly the three Hawkman went flying backwards, landing on the floor with bruises on their faces.

"One point for the Martian Man-Hunter and three for the Scarlet Speedster," the man said cheerfully as he reappeared at the exact same position he had been before disappearing.

"Flash quit showing off and go, help Green Lantern," said the man dressed like a bat as he fought a Hawkman who had a sword.

The man was dressed in a black cowl that left only his mouth and some of his lower jaw visible with reflective eye coverings and a pair of pointed ears on top, a long cape thrown over his shoulders with jagged edges like a bats wings was all Herman could see at the moment as it cloaked his body completely. The man also wore a pair of black forearm length gloves over his forearms with padding over his knuckles and the backs of his fists claws at his fingertips made from a strange material, with forearm protectors over them that have three curved blades at the sides, a grey bodysuit with a black bat on the chest and several padded armored sections that were thin yet flexible, a dark gold colored utility belt around his waist, a pair of black boots made of the same material as his gloves and suit and black greaves placed over them.

"You sure bats? Looks like you could use some help yourself," the man now known as Flash said.

The man didn't even acknowledge he'd been asked a question. Instead he attacked the Hawkman with a kick, which his opponent avoided by moving back. Then the Hawkman counterattacked by swinging his sword in a vertical slash, only for the man to quickly sidestepped to the right, grab the Hawkman's wrists with one hand and elbowing him in the face with his other arm. Knocking him unconscious to the floor.

"You were saying?" Said the bat guy.

"Never mind! I guess I'll go help John out now," Flash said as he disappeared in a blur.

"Batman!" Herman looked to see the man with the S on his chest approaching the man now known as Batman.

"Superman, has the red sun's rays, worn off yet?" Batman asked.

The man now known as Superman, choice of costume kind of sucked. If you asked Herman. He wore red boots ,blue pants, blue shirt with a giant S on his chest with a red cape. He also wore what appeared to be, a red boxer over his pants, or maybe it was a part of his pants, hell if I know.

_"Man and people tell me my costumes bad. Wait tell they get a load of this guy." _Herman thought as he stared at the man.

"Not yet. But I can feel my powers slowly returning," Superman said." It's only a matter of time before am up to full strength."

"Good we might need them soon."Batman said." Unless our mysterious new friend feels like lending a hand."

It took Herman a few seconds to realizes they were talking about him.

"Oh, right I guess I should help out," Shocker muttered lowly under his breath as he began to make his way out of the cell.

Although he didn't know what for, by the time he stepped out of the cell. The situation was well underhand. Of the dozens of Hawkman that appeared only a few remain conscience. And the woman named Wonder Woman was making short work of them.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to look good in front of his new _acquaintances_, especially if they happen to be on the other side of the law. Which seemed very likely.

Herman scanned the hall for an opponent to easily take out,"_ Bingo."_ He singled out a short Hawkman who looked like he was about to run away. He quickly raised his hands and shoot out a quick blast of vibrating air, that struck the man's square in his unexposed chest.

"There that should be enough," Herman said rather pleased with himself as the man fell to the floor in pain.

That act, grab the attention of every single unoccupied Justice League member.

"Um...Hi," Herman said rather awkwardly as soon as he realize everyone was staring at him.

Any further conversations was halted by the appearance of a dozen new Thanagarian guards rushing through the remains of the door. However, while most of them carried the same weapons as the ones before. Shocker noticed one rather rounded Hawk-man caring a very large cannon. While the rest of his bird friends engage the Justice League and Shocker. The Hawk-man cannon wielding guy stayed a good safe distance away from the fighting.

Shocker blasted a bearded Hawk-man in the face before he could smash his face in with a mace. He then turned towards the Hawk-man carrying the very large cannon and found him gritting his teeth and holding that cannon like his life depended on it. However, what really made him shit his pants was when a red light suddenly want off on the right side of the cannon.

"Oh shit."

The man fired and a huge powerful beam of energy shoot out. Heading right for them.

But lucky for everyone involved including the Thanagarian guards that guys aiming was horrible. Seriously who misses with a cannon? In tight quarters no less. He should have gotten at least half of the people in the hallway. But miraculously it missed everyone and only hit the wall on the other side of the hall. The blast blew a massive hole through the ship. Showing a coastal city, thousands of feet down below.

"What the fuck, where on a ship," Herman cried out as he tried to grab onto something to prevent himself from being sucked out. To make matters worse, the ship was losing altitude fast.

"The ship's going down," Superman yelled as he grabbed hold of Batman." Anyone who can fly, grab someone who can't!"

Immediately J'onn grabbed a hold of Green Lantern and Wonder Woman grabbed Flash, but no one was making an effort to grab Herman.

"Hey!"Shocker yelled." What about me? I can't fly."

"Come here! I'll fly you to safety," Wonder Woman shouted.

Shocker didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted towards Wonder Woman, dodging debris and discarded weapons, he was almost home free, if lady luck, hadn't decided to flip him off.

The ground, he was running on quickly disappeared under his feet. As Herman looked down too stunned to speak or cry out in shocker and anger. As he fell, several shouts reached his ears. He looked up to see Wonder Woman, J'onn and Superman, trying to reach him.

But he was falling fast, and they were being hindered by hundreds of newly arrived Thanagarian fighters and dozens of spaceships firing missiles and their laser turrets. To make matters worse, the spaceships were now deploying hundreds, maybe thousands of Thanagarian soldiers.

The chances of the League, reaching the man in time and escaping was becoming more and more unlikely, until Batman's strategic mine bitterly concluded it was impossible.

"We won't make it in time, we need to leave," Batman bitterly said as he held onto Superman.

"Will make It! And will leave as soon as we save him," Superman responded firmly as he dodged laser fire and missiles.

"No we won't," Batman muttered remorseful.

"Yes, we will!" Superman said in a tone that left no room for argument. As he tried to dive down only to be forced up by several fighters. Normally he would've just dived down regardless of the risk, but with Batman's in his arms. Plus being weakened by the red sun's rays force him to take a more cautious approach.

"DAMN IT KENT!"

Batman yelled shocking the man of steel by using his real name.

"Don't make this harder for me, than it already is."

"Bruce, we can save him," Superman reassured as he dodged, a wave, of incoming fighters.

"Damm it, Clark look around you. This entire area is already filled with Thanagarian forces and more are on the way."

"We aren't leaving him to die Bruce!"

"We don't have much of a choice Clark!" Batman said forcefully." The entire Thanagarian fleet is probably already heading for this exact location. If we aren't gone by the time-"

"We aren't leaving him to die Bruce!" Superman yelled." That man rescued us. We owe it to him to-"

"Save the world," began Batman." This isn't easy for me to say Clark, but we need to leave now-'

Not-"

"Don't interrupt me! Look, you haven't fully recovered from the red sun's rays, yet your probably a half strength at best right now. And while you might be invulnerable, even in your weakened state. The rest of us aren't!" Batman says, hoping his friend might see reason no matter how bitter it was. "It's only a matter of time before someone gets lucky and takes out either Diana or J'onn and if either of them go down there, taking Flash and John with them."

Superman didn't respond with a sudden outburst, so Batman assumed he'd made some progress and continued.

"That man knew the risks Clark... Yet he still chose to risk his life, to save us... If we all die here or if we're, captured again his sacrifice would've been in vain... Think about that."

Superman didn't say a word yet the look on his face said it all. It was the look one has when they knew that no matter what you'll do, someone was going to die.

"WHERE LEAVING!" Superman's shout took even Batman by surprise.

"WHAT!?" Wonder Woman shouted from nearby as she reflected laser fire with her right arm's bracelet. While in her other arm. She carried the Flash.

"Yea, what she said," Flash said as he held onto Wonder Women's hand for dear life. He always fantasized about holding hands with Wonder Woman. Just not quite like this.

"Where leaving, we can't stay here any longer," shouted Batman.

"We can't leave not with-"

"DIANA WE CAN'T!" Superman shouted grief in his voice." we just can't."

The realization of what they meant hit her hard," You can't possibly mean to abandon him?.. He risked his life to save ours."

"Batman's right, we can't stay here any longer...We just can't.

* * *

(**With Shocker**)

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap," Herman said over and over again as he plunged towards the deep blue sea.

There was no way his suit could absorb the impact. While his suit could absorb a large amount of physical damage. He was looking at several broken bones at best case scenario and death as the worst case. Ok think you could use you new found powers to slow your dissent reducing the force of impact.

But will it be enough? If I break even a single bone, could I swim to shore? I guess we'll find out.

He took a deep breath and fired. The water below scattering all around as wave after wave of compress air that vibrates at intense frequencies struck it liquid surface. The continued high pressure air blast was slowing his dissent, although not as much as he hoped.

'OH SHIT!" He screamed right before he slammed into the water chest first, before he hit the water. He tried to assume a cannonball like position. The impact still hurt. There was no avoiding that. But as strange as it might sound the pain, was strangely far-less than what it should have been. It should've felt like being hit by a bus, a very big bus. Yet, it felt like he'd been hit by a scooter.

Herman emerged from water."Am..alive?" The realization that he survived. Finally, kicked in. He was about to shout out in joy I'm alive to the world. When he looked up to see thousands of those hawk people, plus several spaceships... and decided otherwise.

Instead, he wisely began swimming towards the shore.

* * *

(**The Gobi Desert**)

On board the Thanagarian flagship, Shayera Hol, formerly a member of the Justice League under the alias Hawkgirl, was at a loss for words for what she was seeing on the vide-screen.

When Hro Talak, commander of the Thanagarian forces and her betrothed, had discovered that the Justice league had escaped their prison ship and crashed it into Metropolis coastal zone, he had been furious. In a rage, he demanded that recovery teams check the security feed on the ship to find out how they had managed to escape. That was a few hours ago, and Talak had calmed down enough to think out the situation. While a formidable team, the Justice league could not hope to defeat the entire Thanagarian expeditionary force. They were outgun, outmanned outnumbered and he knew all their strengths and weaknesses. They stood no chance.

Of course this was before Talak saw the images now posted on the display screen. Images of a man wearing a brown and gold, quilt looking costume suddenly appearing on the ship, in a flash of white light. The man then went on to break the Justice League members out of their confinement and fight off the ship's entire guard staff. Before then falling out of the ship, as the floor broke apart. And the strangest part of all. The man looked completely confused throughout the whole thing.

_"It's almost like the he didn't know where he was,"_ Talak thought.

While Talak had been informed of other: so-called superhero's here on earth. None of them could be taken as a serious threat to their invasion. The ones who resisted their occupations were quickly dealt with. Just yesterday there forces captured one so-called hero by the name of Vigilante. He had been trying to resist the occupation in his hometown of Dallas, Texas. Needless to say he was not very successful and taken captive quite easily.

Shayera for her part, tried to remember if she had ever seen or heard anything about the man on the screen. So far she was failing at both. Which was strange, she had spent almost five years here on earth. Gathering information on every single possible threat to her people's plans. Yet this man had somehow escaped her notice.

At that moment Talak was speaking over a vid-screen to Paran Due, a female Thanagarian who was in charge of the construction of the shield generator, the one necessary to protect the earth from Gordanian invasion.

"Be aware that the Justice league have escaped due, to the interference of this man here," Talak warned sending Paran an image of the man.

"Any attack on this base would be suicide," Paran boasted, completely unconcerned about a possible attack on her base.

"Keep me informed of your progress. Let _nothing_ delay you," Talak ordered.

"By your command," The vid-screen turned off. However, pressing the league's escape was, Shayera was most concerned by another topic. One she just heard between Talak and Paran moments ago.

"Humans as slave labor?" She questioned, having overheard Paran mention using humans to "lift and carry" and then compare them to animals.

"Unfortunate, but necessary." Shayera couldn't help but notice how little remorse her fiancé showed as he said this, and then moved on, walking over to a console to check up on a few details." We are on the most unforgiving schedule. We must move as quickly as possible If we want to finish the hyperspace bypass in time."

Shayera's eyes widen at that.

" Bypass?" She asked, walking over to stand beside Talak." I thought we were creating a shield generator for Earth."

"That was simply our cover story."

Shayera paused as thousands of thoughts raced through her head. But the one and foremost was..

"When were you going to tell me this?" She nearly growled." Did you not think you could trust me."

A long silence ensued, as both warriors gazed into each other's eyes, neither one willing to back down. In all their time together Shayera, had never felt so angry at Talak or so betrayed by him. John would never have done anything like this.

"Follow me," Talak said quietly and began walking away, Shayera right behind him.

After several minutes of walking the two entered the war room of the ship were Talak brought her over to a large screen used for battle strategy and tactics.

"As you are aware, the Gordanian has been protected for centuries by an impenetrable defense line," Talak explained, drawing up an image of the Gordanian home system, with their planet being shown surrounded by legions of ships, space stations, and various worlds under their command.

"But this chain of hyperspace bypass will allow the full force our armada to around their defenses by jumping behind them, which will let us wage a direct assault on the heart of their empire."

Shayera saw what he meant, Talaks plan was brilliant. But that wasn't the issue here..

"Earth is the last link in the chain. Once we finish it, we can finally attack and annihilate the threat of Gordanian forever."

Shayera could hear the joy in Talaks voice, but he had to know that..

"But ripping a hole in hyperspace will destroy this entire planet, and everyone on it." Shayera protested, hoping he'd see reason.

"Unfortunately, yes," Talak said quietly, his voice becoming heavy almost remorseful about what needed to happen for Thanagar to win.

"For Thanagar to live, earth most die."

* * *

(**Metropolis-East bay**)

The lights from the cities numerous tall buildings could be seen glimmering in the darkness. Soaked to his skin Herman emerged from the water and climbed up a dilapidated pier. Although he had been swimming for what felt like hours Herman wasn't the least bit tired. Which was odd.

As he looked around him he notice, abandoned buildings and deserted streets. The streetlights weren't even on.

"Okay, I don't know whether to be grateful for the lack of witnesses or creeped out by it." Seriously, there was no one, not even a mouse here. The whole area had this horror movie feel to it.

As he made his way down the deserted street Herman began reminiscing about what had just transpired hours ago. From waking up on that ship, finding out he had superpowers all of a sudden, to meeting those strange people, and ending up here in God knows where.

Honestly he didn't know what to make of any of this. All he could do now was keep walking.

As he walked down the deserted street Herman felt something odd scratching against his stomach. He stopped, and searched for whatever was causing it. And after a few seconds he found it.

It was a piece of white paper folded in half. It had been tucked away in his belt. He probably had it all along and just didn't notice it due, to all fighting, running, falling and swimming.

Herman unfolded the paper it was wet due to obvious reasons, yet still readable.

"Dear Cretan," Herman read out loud." Due to your inability to comprehend you will never succeed against one as superior as me and the continued incompetence of our correctional facilities from preventing moronic buffoons such as yourself from escaping. I have been left with no alternative but to seek and implement an unorthodox solution to this bothersome problem. Thus, I decided to send you and those like you to an-"

"ALTERNATE REALITY!"Herman shouted as loud as he could. He was in alternate reality? Why? Well, scratch that, the letter explained that... But who could have done this? He continued reading.

"Where you will no longer bother me or the inhabitants of New York City.. Sincerely the Superior Spiderman."

"The superior Spiderman!" Herman yelled in raged. Spiderman was the one responsible for sending him here. He tore the paper to pieces, while cursing Spiderman with every insult imaginable.

Everything he had been through these last few hours were because of Spiderman. Sending him here to this...this alternate reality that had angels with guns and where wearing your underwear outside was acceptable..

"This can't be right," this has to be some kind of sick joke Herman thought. Or some kind of dream... But this couldn't be true..

Herman took off running, hoping to find someone or anything, that contradicted what that letter read.. Anything!

After a few minutes of running Herman found a newspaper. Someone had thrown away or dropped on the side of the street. He picked it up anxiously. On the front of the newspaper there was a globe with the name 'Daily Planet' in the center of that globe. In big bold letters the front page read" Thanagarians Capture Justice League and World Leaders' the front page showed a picture of the Hawk people storming the White House.

"Oh my God," Herman, whispered as the truth slowly caved in. But what finally brought down the wall of denial was the date, that was very different from the one he remembered yesterday.

"January 8, 2012," Herman read and nearly fell to the floor in stunned disbelief." I'm in an alternate reality... Two years in the past."

* * *

**Authors not:Well there you have it the first chapter 2 to what I hope would be a amazing story..Now before I get any messages or reviews COMPLAINING about my writing please take into consideration that I do this as a hobby.. I Acknowledge am not the world's best writer..If you find any mistakes let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can.**

**For those of you who have questions, or suggestions for this story send them via a review or message and I'll respond back as soon as I can.**

**I would love to hear from you guys! So please don't be lazy and let me know what you think! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
